Sharp Teeth
by Randomestfandoms
Summary: When Adrienne Argent moved to Beacon Hills, she didn't expect to be attacked by a monstrous wolf; to grow claws and fangs and be able to move things with just a thought; for her entire family to try to kill her; and she definitely hadn't expected her only support system to be the one person who hated the Argents as much as she did.


_Adrienne Argent had plenty of expectations when her family moved to Beacon Hills. She'd expected to struggle with making friends; she'd expected it to take a few weeks to get to know the woods; she'd expected Allison to be immediately beloved; she'd expected to be cast aside once again. She hadn't expected to be attacked by a monstrous wolf on her first nightly jog; she hadn't expected to grow claws and fangs and be able to move things with just a thought; she hadn't expected her entire family to try to kill her; and she definitely hadn't expected her only support system to be the one person who hated the Argents as much as she did._

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Adrienne and her concept/lore

**Warning**: it wasn't intentional but starting at "But, distracted as she was" we get into some very clear assault parallels

**Sharp Teeth**

Things That Go Bump In The Night

As soon as her feet touched the grass below her window, Adrienne tucked herself forward into a somersault before bouncing to her feet. It certainly wasn't ideal to be covered in dew and dirt, but it was infinitely preferable to shattering her knees her ankles - and thanks to ten years of gymnastics, she knew that that was the alternative despite what movies might suggest. She waited for a minute, for any sign that someone had heard her, but when there wasn't any action in the house, she took off down the sidewalk.

Her sneakers, the black and blue Nikes she'd carted around for her past five moves, hit the concrete quietly as she made her way to the forest she'd seen on the way in. It was quiet, as if if the town itself had gone to bed with its inhabitants, but Adrienne found the stillness peaceful rather than eerie. Maybe if she'd felt how daunting it truly was, she would have gone home and saved herself a lifetime of suffering. But she remained oblivious to the sinister silence, to the electricity in the air, and continued down the path that would change her life.

Once she reached the forest's edge, she tightened her auburn ponytail and straightened her tank top, out of habit more than necessity. The earbuds that had been shoved into the pocket of her black hoodie - so that she would hear if her parents opened the door - were placed firmly in her ears, and she was greeted by the familiar bassline to Boom Boom Pow. She took a deep breath, grounding herself in the familiar smell of dirt and trees - in her countless moves, countless states and countries and continents, she'd learned to find comfort in consistency; learned to seek out the things that never changed, and to make a home out of them. The bright linoleum of every Seven-Eleven, the stench of McDonald's from at least a block away, and the smell of a forest after it rained.

Exhaling slowly, Adrienne took off down the dirt path. Her heart thumped in time with her feet, beating warm and steady in her chest as she drowned out the rest of the world with her music. A few songs later, Adrienne was deeper in the forest than she'd intended, more lost than she'd care to admit, and stopped to retie her right shoelace on a large tree stump. And if the rest of the world hadn't been muted by Bring Me To Life echoing in her ears, Adrienne might have heard the low rumble moving towards her rapidly.

But, distracted as she was by her shoe and Evanescence, Adrienne didn't notice that anything was amiss until she was already pinned to the tree stump by a large - wolf? Bear? Mountain lion? She didn't know, she didn't really have a chance to look at it until it was too late. It was animalistic, definitely, but something was fundamentally wrong. She tried to figure it out, tried so hard to think of anything other than lying flat with her hoodie and tank top torn to shreds and a bloody mark on her collarbone.

Adrienne froze. She couldn't do anything - couldn't fight back, couldn't run, couldn't even cry. All she could do was lay there, covered in her own blood and ripped clothes, waiting for it to maybe, hopefully, eventually, come to an end.

It burned, where the creature's sharp teeth - fangs - dug into her skin, cutting through like butter. It burned, where the splintering tree dug into her back and legs, leaving slivers in her skin. It burned, where its front paws pushed back on her shoulders, no doubt bruising through to the muscle as it forced her to stay put.

And after an agonizing wait - maybe a minute, maybe an hour, she really wasn't sure, the monster took off into the forest, leaving Adrienne behind to pull herself together. With a torn piece of her shirt, she wiped away the blood from where it had bitten her collarbone. She carefully picked away silvers from the where stump had cut her legs, and wiped away that blood too. She touched the back of her head, feeling the telltale stickiness of blood there too. Knowing that she couldn't do anything about it, she tightened her ponytail, trying desperately for some sense of normalcy, and pulled out her earbuds from her ears. Pausing her music, she shoved them back into her pocket, slowly limping back towards the edge of the forest - and oh, she would bet money that she'd twisted her ankle when she fell.

Breathing became an easier mission once she was back on the lit streets, but she couldn't help but hope that no one would look out their window and see her. She didn't want to know what they would think; no one would take "a wolf-monster attacked me in the forest" as a true story. She knew they'd call her crazy, knew that her own parents would assume that she was lying to get out of trouble for going running after dark, knew that everyone would assume that she was just trying to pretend that it wasn't her fault.

Finally, _finally_, she made it to the new house. Ignoring the way her entire body ached, she pulled herself up onto a solid tree branch, reaching out to climb onto the eaves below her window, and dragged herself into her room. As soon as she was inside, she locked her window tight, and then locked her bedroom door. She gave a silent thanks to her parents for getting a house with all en-suite bathrooms so that she could grab her robe and pyjamas and shower without having to risk anyone seeing her.

She set the temperature to just the wrong side of too hot, scrubbing herself raw until every drop of water hurt as it hit her back, and then continued to scrub until all of the blood and dirt had washed away down the drain.

She stepped out of the shower, wrapping herself in the soft robe that Allison had once given her, and dug through her boxes until she found her medical kit. With practiced efficiency, she disinfected the bite mark - making a mental note to look into rabies shots - and covered it in gauze before hiding it under a flannel pyjama set that was far too warm for California.

Finally, Adrienne climbed into bed, burrowing herself under her soft duvet. She grabbed her beloved stuffed penguin and held it close, curling in on herself as she waited for a sleep that wouldn't come.

**-END—**

Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed the prologue! Adrienne is one of my newer ideas but I fell hard and fast, and I hope you all love her as much as I do! That said, if you want to know more or see any of her content, feel free to visit me on tumblr Randomestfandoms-ocs


End file.
